


lionhearted (but you're only a snake, boy)

by brophigenia



Series: Pynch Week 2018 [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Blue is a Ravenclaw, Gansey and Ronan and Adam are Slytherins, Ghost Noah, M/M, Noah was/is a Hufflepuff, Pining, Pynch Week, Pynch Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brophigenia/pseuds/brophigenia
Summary: It would be Filch. Ronan knew it would be fucking Filch, of course, and his stupid fucking cat, and Mrs. Norris would smell them and then bam, it would be all fucking over. He could kiss his dad’s invisibility cloak goodbye, and then he’d probably get fucking arrested or some shit by one of the aurors hanging about, or-(The Triwizard Tournament has come to Hogwarts, but Ronan is much more concerned about what Joseph Kavinsky is up to, that scum. With a little help from Adam and his dad's invisibility cloak, he decides to check it out.)





	lionhearted (but you're only a snake, boy)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pynch Week 2018! I'm a day late, so here's Day 1! :)

“I  _ told you _ ,” Adam hissed, his breath  _ right  _ in Ronan’s ear. Ronan tried not to shiver, and instead concentrated on keeping the invisibility cloak safely tucked over them both. 

“Shut the fuck up,” he hissed back, and attempted valiantly to ignore how good Adam’s body felt pressed all along his back. “I want to fucking see what Kavinsky’s up to.” 

“He’s probably up to  _ sleeping,  _ in his  _ room,  _ just like we should be. _ ”  _ Adam bemoaned. Ronan went to snap something back but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. They both went still, nothing but the soft sound of their breathing to indicate that they stood before the doors of the Great Hall. 

It would be Filch. Ronan knew it would be fucking Filch, of course, and his stupid fucking  _ cat,  _ and Mrs. Norris would  _ smell them  _ and then bam, it would be all fucking over. He could kiss his dad’s invisibility cloak goodbye, and then he’d probably get fucking arrested or some shit by one of the aurors hanging about, or-

“Blue,” Adam sighed, interrupting Ronan’s frantic thoughts, and so it was- Blue Sargent, Gansey’s pint-sized Ravenclaw  _ true love.  _

Blue Sargent, out of bed after curfew. 

Blue Sargent, looking shifty-eyed with a piece of folded paper in her hand, slipping into the Great Hall. 

Where the Goblet of Fire sat, inside the Age Line. 

Ronan and Adam crept forward and slipped in the Hall just before the doors closed behind her, watching in rapt and almost unwilling fascination as she padded silently towards the Goblet, closer and closer to the Age Line. 

“Well, Sargent,” she whispered bracingly, just before she stepped over it. “This is probably the dumbest thing you’ve done all year.” And then she tossed the paper in, the Goblet’s flames  _ whooshing  _ as it swallowed up the scrap of parchment and ink that represented her entry into the Triwizard Tournament. 

Ronan and Adam followed her back out and watched her scurry back towards Ravenclaw Tower before Adam dragged them both behind a suit of armor and whipped the Cloak off their heads. 

“I didn’t know she was sixteen!” Adam whisper-shouted, and Ronan winced, looking around to see if anyone was approaching, anyone who could  _ hear.  _

“Well, it’s not like she’s an open book, Adam,” he replied testily, and kept on trying to ignore Adam Parrish’s… everything. From his ragged pajama bottoms to the sweater Persephone had knitted him to his feet in the squash-patterned socks Ronan had jokingly (mostly. Kind of. Not actually.) given him for Christmas last year, Adam Parrish looked good enough to  _ devour.  _ It was a  _ problem.  _ Not just because Adam Parrish would probably fucking deck Ronan if he knew where his thoughts were, but mostly because Adam was Ronan’s best friend in the whole fucking world (except Gansey, probably) and he’d already given up _ so much  _ to be friends with someone like Ronan, had put himself through such dangerous shit, and it wasn’t fair of Ronan to ask for  _ this,  _ too. 

None of it was fucking fair. 

“Can we go back to bed, now?” Adam asked, and then repeated it when Ronan didn’t respond, too caught up in his own tortured feelings and thoughts on how  _ good  _ Adam looked in gold. He didn’t wear it often, for obvious reasons, but in the slightly-oversized golden sweater he appeared like one of the cover models in Ashley’s much-passed-around copies of  _ Playwitch.  _

_ Fuck,  _ Ronan needed to be locked up. He was going out of his fucking mind. 

“Yeah,” he mumbled, and threw the Cloak back over their heads. Back to the dungeons they crept, and long after Adam fell asleep in the four-poster to his right, Ronan lay awake and listened to the slow cadence of his breathing, subtle compared to Gansey’s near-snores and chatty mumbling. 

Noah appeared sometime around four a.m., melting through the wall behind Ronan’s bed. He settled upon the covers a good inch away, mindful of his ice-water-cold limbs. “Does it ever get easier, wanting something you can’t have?” Ronan mumbled, half-asleep and loose-tongued. 

The ghost laughed a little, wistful and also like he was making fun of something Ronan had said. “The difference is that you  _ can  _ have it,” he whispered, and in his intensity seemed like the rosy-cheeked Hufflepuff he’d been when he was alive, years ago now. “You’re just too chickenshit to  _ try. _ ” 

Ronan didn’t respond except to roll over, showing Noah his back and staring at the drawn bed curtains like he could see through them, imagining Adam curled up in his own bed, still and defensive even in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @ brophigenia.tumblr.com


End file.
